European Patent No. 1 258 399 B1 describes that at least the rotational speed, i.e., the roll rate, and accelerations in the vertical and transverse directions of the vehicle must be taken into account when activating an occupant protection application in a motor vehicle during a rollover accident. In another embodiment, the rotational angle may also be determined.